Fireworks and pyrotechnics are extremely popular; and, in many countries, fireworks shows have been incorporated into the fabric of national holidays, weddings, birthdays, athletic events, or other occasions. In addition to public displays, private individuals often host their own private shows or displays; however, such private shows/displays can be dangerous, especially when the individuals manually ignite fireworks and then quickly try to get clear prior to detonation. Sadly, it is common for serious injuries to occur, such as loss of limbs or figures and/or severe burns.